


Salt and Flora

by flecksofpoppy



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, malaise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flecksofpoppy/pseuds/flecksofpoppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the fragrance of salt that Hisoka will forever associate with love. Written for the LJ comm drabblefix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salt and Flora

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Соль и цветок](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1480273) by [lilic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilic/pseuds/lilic)



It's the fragrance of salt that Hisoka will forever associate with love.

He floats amidst the warmth of Tsubaki's blood and the sharp scent of sea water that has begun to rise under his feet. A heavy brine is slowly wrapping around her body, holding her, a frail deflowered girl. It could all be a dream, slow and lazy, as the water tangles her hair like a lover's fingers.

Hisoka shuts her eyes with stained fingertips; not all dolls have blinking mechanisms.

A flower that bloomed with borrowed spring sinks into the deep wreck of silence, and Hisoka smells salt.


End file.
